De ayudas y esas cosas
by Winnieromi
Summary: Lo que ambos tenían era incierto. No tenía un nombre. Takao decía que podía perder la magia y Midorima simplemente que aún eran muy jóvenes. [MidoTaka] [One-shot] ¡Feliz Navidad, Baschan!


_**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket pertenece a su respectivo creador, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este escrito está hecho sin ánimos de lucrar. /span/p_

_**Advertencias**: El tan conocido OC._

* * *

><p><strong><em>De ayudas y esas cosas<em>**

Takao a sus 18 años de vida estaba acostumbrado a muchas cosas y entre una de ellas se encontraba el acompañar a quien se había convertido (muy fácil, según él) en su mejor amigo a hacer compras extrañas, y es que Midorima, por mucho que lo negara, era un sujeto extraño.

El pelinegro suspiró sonriendo casi al instante al notar el vaho que salía de sus labios. Jugó con el mismo un par de veces más mientras hacía tiempo. Miró la hora de su celular un tanto extrañado. Midorima estaba llegando tarde y eso que él ya lo había hecho. El ceño del más bajo se contrajo tan solo un momento, al siguiente volvió a suspirar y jugar con el vaho fue un acto reflejo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de esa forma, pero lo mantuvo ocupado hasta que Shintarō hizo acto de presencia. Lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de que el peliverde venía con un pinche para el cabello en él. Kazunari tuvo que cubrir su boca con la bufanda que traía puesta para no romper en carcajadas. Se preguntó en ese instante si su compañero de equipo estaba consciente de lo que tenía en el cabello. No le dijo nada, solo lo dejó pasar (por el momento al menos).

—Llegas tarde, Shin-chan, estaba a nada de volver a casa.

—Tuve un percance antes de salir y no podía irme sin resolverlo.

Takao solo se encogió de hombros, moviendo su mano para quitar importancia al asunto. "Una vez que me toque a mí esperar no es malo, ¿verdad?" había dicho. En respuesta solo recibió el amago de una sonrisa, nada más que una mueca.

Estuvieron caminando sin rumbo fijo, según el más bajo, por el centro comercial hasta que una pregunta bastante obvia asaltó su mente.

—Por cierto, Shin-chan, ¿qué estamos buscando?

—El regalo de mi hermana. Es el único que me falta.

— ¿El único? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya tienes el mío? —Shintarō carraspeó y Kazunari no pudo evitar reír—. Bien, bien, no es necesario que respondas. Solo puedes sorprenderme.

—No digas cosas innecesarias, Takao. Solo sigue acompañándome. Tú entiendes más de estas cosas que yo.

—Admítelo, Shin-chan, estarías perdido si no fuera por mí.

Tras eso no hubo palabra alguna del más alto. El pelinegro giró su rostro para mirarlo, esperando encontrarse con una de esas miradas que, si pudieran, matarían pero se halló con algo realmente distinto; casi ni se notaba, pero ahí, en las mejillas de su compañero había un sonrojo. Otras personas no lo hubiesen notado, pero Takao había pasado tiempo suficiente con Midorima como para saber que ese rubor no era propio. Lejos de todo pronóstico, el pelinegro no dijo palabra alguna, tan solo se limitó a cubrir su rostro (hasta la nariz) con su bufanda. Le ardieron las mejillas.

La víspera de navidad estaba bastante cerca, _a la vuelta de la esquina _como decían algunos y no estaban para nada equivocados. ¿Cuánto faltaba? Solo tres días. El año había pasado rápido y con él había llegado la fecha en la cual todos buscaban regalos, unos más apresurados que otros, pero haciéndolo de todas formas.

El pelinegro estaba tranquilo, ya tenía todos los regalos envueltos y esperando ser entregados a sus dueños. De hecho pensaba que el más alto estaba en las mismas, pero no había sido tan así la cosa. La hermana del peliverde siempre esperaba hasta unos días antes de la Navidad para decir qué quería de regalo. Una pista, un personaje en especial, pero en algo ayudaba a su hermano con el obsequio para ella. Takao no podía dejar de pensar que eso era adorable. Al fin y al cabo, Shin-chan seguía los caprichos de su pequeña hermanita sin chistar.

En el camino el ojos de halcón le preguntó que qué tenía que comprar esta vez. La respuesta no fue muy clara, solo entendió un "El amigo de Rilakkuma, este amarillo que no sé cómo se llama" seguido de unas quejas que no tomó en cuenta.

—Kiiroitori —dijo.

— ¿Hum?

—Kiiroitori —repitió—, ese es el peluche que quiere tu hermana, se llama Kiiroitori.

Midorima detuvo su andar y clavó la mirada en él. El pelinegro solo le miró de vuelta, no entendiendo qué sucedía. — ¿Estuviste pensando en eso todo este rato? —Takao no se había dado cuenta y eso que habían recorrido un par de tiendas más.

—Al parecer, sí. Lo bueno es que ya sabes qué andas buscando y yo ya sé en dónde encontrarlo. ¿Ves? Definitivamente no sabrías qué hacer sin mí, tienes que admitirlo.

El "quizás tengas razón" que Takao escuchó a los segundos no supo si fue real o producto de su imaginación, solo supo que lo dejó pasar.

Encontrar el peluche después de eso fue bastante fácil. Había una tienda no muy lejos de dónde ellos se encontraban. Kazunari sirvió de guía en todo momento, incluso cuando Shintarō se sintió perdido en esa no tan pequeña tienda llena de esos dibujos que tanto le gustaban a su hermana.

Salieron del local con un considerable paquete de regalo en sus manos. En realidad, el pelinegro lo llevaba. Midorima se había adelantado a buscar otra cosa que necesitaba. Eso según había dicho al más bajo antes de desaparecer de su vista. Este decidió que era buena idea quedarse por ahí cerca; para su suerte, había una banca no muy lejos.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando vio una lata de té frente a sus ojos. Sonrió de forma inmediata; no necesitaba mirar para saber quién había tenido aquel gesto con él.

—Gracias, Shin-chan.

— ¿No hay nada que tengas que comprar? ¿Estás seguro de que tienes todo listo?

—Completamente. Hice más de una lista con las cosas necesarias y están todas tarjadas. Si cuando llego a casa y me faltan, hay dos opciones: o fueron los duendes o mi hermana anduvo por ahí metida. —Takao rió ante lo propio dicho y Midorima, otra vez, solo hizo el amago de una sonrisa.

El pelinegro no lo había notado antes, pero el más alto no llevaba sus dedos vendados como comúnmente hacía. Quiso preguntarle, pero todo quedó en pensamientos.

Las latas de té y shiroku no duraron mucho más tiempo llenas. Entre una plática sin mayor sentido, en donde solo hablaron de trivialidades, las vaciaron sin darse cuenta. Takao, entonces, decidió que era buen momento de informarle a su amigo sobre accesorio extra que traía consigo.

—Por cierto, Shin-chan, tienes un pinche en tu cabello.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no tengo nada.

—Claro que lo tienes, justo en tu flequillo. Es verde, casi ni se nota, pero tiene una mostacilla brillante que impide que pase completamente desapercibido.

La postura del pelinegro fue completamente despreocupada: una pierna ubicada sobre la otra y sus brazos extendidos en el respaldo del banco. Pero estar de esa forma no le duró mucho. La sonrisa tranquila que se había formado en su rostro cambió completamente cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que Midorima le miraba, una que no era para nada amigable.

—Takao… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que tenía este accesorio de mi hermana en mi cabello?

El pelinegro dudó un poco entre decirle o no la verdad. Decidió que era mejor desviar el tema y no responder. Además, no creyó que el peliverde estuviera muy molesto, pues no había hecho ademán alguno de retirar el objeto de su cabello.

—Oh, vamos, Shin-chan, te ves adorable con eso ahí, ¿por qué no te lo dejas? Ni siquiera lo habías notado.

El de ojos de halcón no pensó que fuese mala idea el invadir un poco el espacio personal del más alto. Este, con sus brazos en las rodillas y mirándolo fijamente, no se vería demasiado perturbado.

—Creí que Yuuki había sacado todo lo que me había puesto. —Lejos de mostrarse molesto, Midorima se veía más bien un poco frustrado, más por el hecho de que aún hubiesen rastros de la travesura de su hermana que por el hecho mismo.

— ¿Eso fue lo que te hizo llegar tarde? —El de anteojos le miró de reojo antes de asentir—. Tú realmente tienes mucha paciencia con ella. —Takao trató, en serio que trató de no sonreír pero le fue inevitable. El tan solo imaginarlo podía con él.

_Su_ Shin-chan era tan… _adorable_, por mucho que este todo el tiempo dijera lo contrario.

Kazunari no dijo palabra alguna y la sonrisa que portaba no se iba por nada. Antes de llevar sus manos alrededor del rostro del peliverde, se percató de que no hubiera nadie cerca, porque necesitaba tener un pequeño momento de privacidad.

—Shin-chan.

Cuando el más alto hizo ceder su rostro, Takao no perdió la oportunidad para hacer rozar sus labios con los de él. No fue más que un efímero contacto, pero suficiente para hacer que al mayor se le subieran los colores a la cabeza. Cuando el pelinegro se alejó, sonrió más amplio (si es que se podía) y Midorima parecía un verdadero pez fuera del agua por todas las veces que movió su boca en un intento de articular alguna palabra. Al final se había rendido, bajando la mirada.

Lo que ambos tenían era incierto. No tenía un nombre, no querían colocarle uno en realidad. Takao decía que podía perder la magia y el otro simplemente que aún eran muy jóvenes. Eso hace más de un año.

El pelinegro entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda del peliverde, haciendo que de una u otra forma el enlace se escondiera entre los pliegos de los abrigos que llevaban puestos.

Por unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio; dentro de ellos el más bajo no perdió oportunidad para recargar su mejilla en el hombro de su compañero.

—Takao.

—Dime.

—Te tengo tu obsequio.

Kazunari no necesitó de más palabras para incorporarse y llevar su mirada a su pseudo-novio. Estaba expectante.

— ¿Puedes cambiar esa expresión? Me estoy arrepintiendo en entregártelo.

—Mooh, ¿no puedo estar emocionado? Es el primer año, desde que nos conocimos, que me das un regalo personalmente. Las otras veces llegan por correo.

—Es mucho más cómodo, si me preguntas.

—Tal vez, pero es ilógico, sobre todo porque te veo seguido.

—… ese no es el punto.

—Shin-chan, te estás tardando mucho en darme lo que me pertenece.

Midorima gruñó al mismo tiempo que decía algunas cosas que Takao no se molestó en descifrar. El peliverde rebuscó, con su mano libre, los bolsillos de su abrigo. Extrajo una bolsita azul de terciopelo que no pasó desapercibida para la persona que tenía aún sujeta su mano. Ese enlace se volvió más fuerte.

— ¿Es ese?

—Te diría que lo abrieras con tus otros regalos, pero sé que no me harás caso. Solo… ahórrate cualquier comentario.

Kazunari no necesitó de más. Tomó la bolsita con ambas manos. Estaban un poco tiritonas, pero a su defensa podría decir que no lo estaba esperando: ese obsequio era una verdadera sorpresa para él. Y como si ya el solo hecho de que tuviera un regalo de parte del más alto no significara algo extraño, al momento de extraer la pulsera con un dije que tenía grabada una fecha (misma que Takao tenía anotada en su agenda como "_Día importante que alguna vez hay que celebrar_") el pelinegro fácilmente pensó que todo era un sueño.

—Tienes… Tienes que pellizcarme, porque no me lo creo.

—No digas esas cosas, Takao, ya es lo suficientemente vergonzoso entregarte eso como para que hagas uno de tus comentarios.

El nombrado rió. Rió no porque lo encontrara gracioso o porque quisiera burlarse de su compañero, no. Rió porque no sabía qué más hacer. La situación era tan inverosímil incluso para él que había imaginado un sinfín de situaciones en donde por fin le colocaban un nombre a eso que tenían hace tantos meses atrás. Takao estaba contento, tanto que si hubiese podido, el agarrar a Midorima de sus mejillas y acercarle a sí para darle un beso se hubiese tratado de una acción segura. Pero había gente alrededor y no quería exponer su nueva relación tan a la ligera, mucho menos si le era tan especial.

—Te tengo una noticia, Shin-chan —Shintarō lo miró sin entender; el ceño fruncido que llevaba consigo lo reafirmaba—. Me debes muchos regalos. ¿Sabes cuántos meses han pasado desde la primera vez?

—No. No soy partidario de esas celebraciones de meses. No te voy a regalar algo por cada mes que cumplamos juntos, Takao.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero esta pulsera es un avance. Ah, Shin-chan, creí que nunca lo harías. Te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿eh? Agradece que soy una persona paciente.

—Hablas muchas cosas innecesarias. Vamos, ya casi se hace tarde.

El pelinegro estaba más pendiente de su obsequio que de la hora. No era tarde, pero sabía que ya debía volver a casa.

Midorima fue el primero que se puso de pie. Cuando Takao hizo lo propio, el primero no tardó en acomodarle la bufanda como correspondía, un gesto que provocó un tinte en las mejillas del más bajo.

Tal vez sí, la relación se había demorado su tiempo en hacerse oficial con palabras. Pero los implicados en ella sabían que se había vuelto importante casi al instante de haber comenzado. Sus manos afianzadas, el caminar lento que llevaban y sus sonrisas, no podían ser más claro ejemplo de eso.

A Kazunari le costaría hacer que Shintarō fuese un poco más expresivo. Pero, como había dicho, era una persona paciente y estaba dispuesto a invertir tanto tiempo como fuese necesario. Además sabía que juntos, como pareja, les quedaba mucho por delante.

* * *

><p>Omg, primero que todo, si han llegado hasta aquí: ¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad! Es primera vez que escribo en este fandom y pues me siento muy nerviosa.<p>

Este escrito va dedicado a **Baschan**, como regalito de Navidad. La adoro un montón y eso que nos conocemos hace muy poquito.

**Baschan**, si lees esto(?): ¡espero lo hayas disfrutado! Va con mucho, mucho cariño y es todo tuyo, te digo, jajajaj 3

Gracias de nuevo por leer los delirios de esta mujer presente.


End file.
